osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Queen
The Ice Queen is a quest NPC fought during the Heroes' Quest. She can be found in the caverns beneath White Wolf Mountain. She only drops the ice gloves, this is a quest item used in the Heroes' Quest, and also optionally in several other quests, notably Recipe for Disaster (Flambeed), and Desert Treasure (Fareed). It's possible to obtain ice gloves without having started the quest. How to get to her .]] Go to White Wolf Mountain by the northernmost entrance to the mountain (from either Catherby, Taverley or take the gnome glider there) and go north until you come to a rock slide. Use a pickaxe on the rock slide and go through it (this requires 50 Mining) to the Ice Queen's Lair. Once you are through, you will be near level 57 ice warriors and three ladders. Use the southern ladder and go down the southwestern tunnel. Go up the ladder just after the tunnel bends north. Once you go up, you will see level 53 ice giants there. Take the eastern ladder down. Go north through the long tunnel with level 61 ice spiders and ice giants (the spiders in the tunnel do not show up on minimap). The tunnel makes a loop and ends at a ladder. Go up the ladder, then go down the other. Continue down the tunnel until it opens up into a large room full of ice warriors and the Ice Queen. Kill her and she will drop the ice gloves. Safespotting: If you stand behind the throne, you can avoid the ice warriors and can still attack the Ice Queen if positioned right. Warning: her lair is a multicombat area and she is surrounded by level 57 ice warriors who will attack you. Fighting her *She has a weakness towards magic so it is recommended you use these if you have a decent Magic level. *She is not immune to poison - so this can be used as a way to drain her health if you are otherwise struggling to damage her - see below for a hiding spot to heal and wait for poison to do damage. *There are areas of her cave where she and her minions cannot walk, limited by their patrol range - these areas (behind clumped icicles pointing up from the ground) can be very useful to take a break to eat some food, and can even be used to safespot the queen if used correctly. *An example of this is shown in the images below - to the eastern side there is a clump of icicles, behind which the ice queen and warriors cannot reach. Use this spot to heal up, and also it can be used to range or mage her for the safety of this spot. You may have to 'hit-and-run' to lure her closer to the spot - firing at her then running closer to the spot until she is within firing range of it - from which you may chip away at her to your heart's content. Drops |}